


戴上项圈

by Akisenya



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, OOC, R18g
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akisenya/pseuds/Akisenya
Summary: 变态镜像救护车养两只小狗的故事。
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	戴上项圈

**Author's Note:**

> 祝贺咕太复健成功写的无脑黄文，结合了双方多年（）低俗性癖，以及为了庆祝天下第一的救漂520快乐——虽然题材很不符合520气氛了😭但妈妈爱你们

以往这个时间黑市不常有人来。路过街角的简陋宠物贩卖点，买主停下脚步，考虑了一会儿又折了回来。

“多少钱？”他敲了敲关着其中一只宠物的铁笼栅栏，对那只有着红色光镜，凶狠地向自己龇牙咧嘴的小家伙提起了兴趣。

卖家伸出三根手指。“你真走运，老兄。这是最后一只了，脾气有些不好，不在乎被咬的话就便宜些卖你，我急着收摊呢。”

隔着栏杆，救护车细致地端详了一番卖家口中的恶犬。看型号和自己家里那只差不多，他们有着同样纤细的腰和修长的腿，以及狭长可爱的音频接收器。甚至连语言模块编码器都是用的T37型芯片，前几年流行过一段时间的淘汰货。他饶有兴致地将两根手指伸进栅栏间的缝隙里，似乎是想逗逗他未来的宠物。

哐镗一声，恶犬毫不犹豫地露出尖利的犬齿，狠狠地咬住了大夫的手指。卖家匆忙地赶上来，用专业训犬束具将小家伙的脖颈套住向后扯，颇费了一番功夫才使他松开嘴。

大夫感到一阵兴奋；很久没有这种感觉了，自己的那只家犬太过听话，偶尔尝试尝试这种类型的小动物也很不错。

“真抱歉，他看起来还得好好修修才能用，我的指关节也被咬坏了。这个数，不卖拉倒。”深绿涂装的医生笑着用那只尚且完好的手比了个v字。

***

“混账！真恶心！凭什么只用二万就把我买下来！”

这是死锁在救护车解开他的语言逻辑锁之后说的第一句话。他气急败坏地扯着脖子上暗红色的皮质项圈，铁链在他纤细的脖颈周围碰撞，发出沉重的金属声响。

实话实说，他感觉糟透了。在赌博输光了身上的所有赛币后，无奈之下，死锁在服务台把自己的所有权转让了出去，以此来还上赌债——三百万赛金。

“总台会为你找到合适的买家，在笼子里稍后就是了。”当时指引型机器人是这么对他说的，于是他满怀希望自己能被一个有些钱的买主以数倍于标价的价格买下，接着委身对方一段时间，然后再找机会逃出来。

至少在真的被卖出去的前一秒他还满怀着这种颇为荒谬的想法。

救护车微笑着，刻意在语气中着重强调了“打折”这个词。“因为你在打折出售啊，甜心。”他似乎毫不畏惧死锁的目光，伸出手随意地抚摩小家伙颈部有些陈旧的线路，尤其是项圈周围格外有弹性的那部分柔软的肌理，食指和中指微微按压着主能量管线，仿佛对鼓动着循环液的血管很有兴趣，或者仅仅是为了激怒被拴在房间内的小野狗。

“别这么喊我！”死锁别开脸，企图躲避这种令人不适的抚触以及对方身上浓郁的防腐剂味道。他怀疑眼前这个总带着怪异笑容的医疗型号是哪个黑手党的专业验尸官，要不然客厅的墙壁上怎么会挂着那么多断肢残臂。双手被反扣在身后，即便他想反抗也无济于事，在挣扎着妄想能脱离桎梏的同时，他注意到这房间相当整洁。一尘不染的充电板就在自己身侧，铁链的长度足够他轻松地爬上去充电。比起赌场旁的旅店还算是相当不错的地方了，尽管床尾的巨大金属柜有一种无形的压迫感，从而令他对里面放的东西有种无形之中的抗拒，死锁还是觉得，似乎还行。  
除了眼前的主人毫无疑问是个趣味奇特的变态之外。

“你知道自己为什么只能卖两万赛金吗？” 最后医生关闭了死锁的语言模块，俯下身凝视着跪坐在地砖上，仍然用一副凶残暴戾的表情盯着自己发火的恶犬说道。

死锁把锁链扯得哗哗响。颈部的皮带勒得太紧，几乎让他无法置气；如果可能的话，他真想给眼前这人的面甲上来一拳。身后金属墙面的另一端传来什么东西抓挠墙体的声音；大夫直起身，似乎猛地想起了某件事，松开了他脖颈处的项圈。发声器深处传出低沉的怒吼，死锁仍然在尝试挣脱那副恶趣味十足的枷锁，神情甚至比刚在宠物贩卖点看到的更为狠戾。

“因为你完全不懂怎么让饲主开心。”救护车扬起嘴角，深色的光镜闪烁了两下，随即反手带上了房门。

这是死锁美梦的开始。

***

在救护车买下死锁之前，地下室的另一个空房间拴着漂移，一只相当漂亮的宠物，当时在拍卖会上被大夫用高价买了下来，那笔钱放到如今都仍然是一笔巨款。说是临时起意也毫不为过，一般情况下救护车是绝对不可能把倒卖器官的钱用在私人娱乐上的，但他那时候真心觉得那只被关在牢笼里的小家伙很不错，不错到他几乎想把他做成标本收藏起来了。

竞价板上的价格不知道变化了几次，在他给出最后一个价格而该价格随即成为了最高价金之后，他被宣布成为了漂移的所有者。看着搬运机器人将那个笼子运进自己的公寓，医生脑模块里盘算的是如何在漂移过载的时候取下他的腕关节。

小狗非常听话。既携带着高等级的逻辑模块又能如此驯服的对接机器并不多见；在取名方面救护车没什么创意，所以一直以来都用着漂移的原始识别代码。那天晚上他粗略地检测了一番对方的机体状态，除货主在文书里标注的几处硬件问题之外，其余的部件一切运作良好。大夫握着牵引带的一端将宠物拽出来，将带子绑在充电板旁矮柜的把手上。

“我知道你会很乖的。”这次他操之过急了，左腕上变形出的小型电锯在没有任何药物作用的前提下没入了小狗的腹甲。瞬时产生的疼痛令漂移撕心裂肺地哭喊起来，却由于语言模块被锁住只能漏出几声残破的尖叫——尽管如此，他完全没有反抗的意愿，蓝盈盈的光镜里噙着清洗液，惹人怜爱地向大夫望过来，要不是当时救护车正沉溺于肢解的快感中难以自拔，医生说不定会在这样的目光中完全沦陷。

第一次的结果是，漂移的腹甲被划得乱七八糟，腹腔大出血，差点没挺过第二天的手术。

这之后救护车选择了稍微克制一些且更加保守的玩法。他把漂移的语言模块解开，询问了一番宠物对那次虐待的态度。毕竟是花大价钱买下的玩具，用完几次就扔完全不是大夫的作风，他的诊所仍需要运作，说不定能在自己玩厌之后把小家伙拆了，拿他的对接阵列换些赛金继续自己倒卖器官的营生。

“主人想怎么做都行，我……我没法适应没有主人的生活。”他嗫嚅着，轻轻抚摸着腹甲上那一道明显经过缝合的伤口，纯白的音频接收器垂向脑后。分明不能用忠诚来形容，几乎是可爱得有些发蠢了。

“你明白吗，我希望你能更加，”救护车站起身思考了一会儿。某种倏然而至的无趣浸润了他，就像是迎头浇下的一盆冰凉的水。“更加放荡一些。”说完他又觉得这个词不怎么贴切了，不耐烦地掂起一把手术刀扔到小狗手心里。“知道我的名字怎么拼吗？希望我在今晚回来的时候看到你已经把它刻在大腿上了，两边都要。”

他急着赶时间。说罢，大夫再次调整了一下漂移脖颈上项圈的位置。当时他的确烦得很，按理来说这簇新养眼的尤物应足以令他满足才是，但大夫总感觉少了些什么。

这之后他去了诊所，沉湎于切割分解一具不错的素体，以至于把每天给宠物喂食的事情忘得一干二净。房间里的小狗保持着安静。漂移用生涩的姿势握着那把激光手术刀，按照饲主的要求没轻没重地将刀尖戳进了大腿内侧柔软的那部分管线内。这自然疼得要命，他蹙起眉甲，轻微地呜咽了一声之后继续以迟缓的速度向更深处施力，先是医生姓名开头的R，刚刻下那道竖线漂移就痛到蜷紧了躯干，冷凝液不受控制地浸透他的背甲，随着两滴循环液淅沥而落，管线内部又有更多的新鲜能量液涌了出来，染得他的左腿根部一塌糊涂。他简直要看不清腿上的字了，但这边仍有剩下的六个字母等待自己完成，而且另一边同样得依照那道指令镌刻上主人的名字。

我希望你能更加放荡一些。漂移想起大夫的话，尝试将大腿分得更开，却因为手掌上粘稠的循环液过于湿滑而不慎让手术刀从手心里脱离了出去。纯钛制作成的小巧刀具在地砖上划出一道优美的圆弧形，沾着他能量液的，美丽的弧线。

愣了几秒钟，宠物跪伏在地上，用手指极力地去够那把银色手术刀的刀尖。铁链有些短，费了好大力气漂移才摸到一点点。由于大腿管线的牵拉，如注的紫色循环液淌了一地，而他却仿佛没意识到自己正在加速失血，依然想着刻字的事。两边都要。

漂移抬起头，头顶的白炽灯亮得令人头晕，又好像在他眼前缓缓旋转起来。在即将失去意识的前一秒，项圈内的细小电机开始运作，宛如尖刺般的电流再次将他唤醒，他撑着充电板竭力向前伸出手指，终于拿回了那把刀，随即靠在床尾，努力把自己蜷紧，以越发残酷的握刀姿势一笔一划地继续在腿上刻着救护车的名字。怎么说好呢，他甚至开始觉得这把刀不是那么疼了，尽管大夫的气味被自己的循环液盖住不少，但这是饲主送他的第一件礼物。

莫名被自己的想法感动到面甲通红，漂移抚摸着双腿内侧仍在流循环液的伤口露出惘然的微笑。

**

房门仍然没有打开，死锁已经被困在这个狭小的空间整整五天了。这五天什么都没有发生。他补充不了能量，无法上网，得不到任何外界信息，活动范围仅限于以铁链长度为半径的圆内。前两天他还尝试过用反扣在身后的臂肘砸墙壁，扯脖子上的项圈，或者试图弄断那根铁链，但无论是哪种方法都是徒劳，除加速他体内能源的衰竭外没有任何其他作用。

最可恨的是那个变态医生每天都会经过他的房门，每天，迈着闲散的步子，好像完全忘记他在地下室的存在一般径直走进了隔壁房间。也许那里也豢养着一只宠物，可真是恶心死了——死锁鄙夷地哼了一声，开始翻阅脱机模式下存储器里仅有的几本小说。说实话，现在他饿得发昏，根本无法集中精力看进任何东西。每天晚上相邻房间内传出的呻吟和诡异的器械碰撞声已经够死锁受的了，他只想逃出去，把机体权限转移给会所也比把它交给这个变态验尸官好一万倍。

逐渐的他有些忘了时间。也许又过了十天？房间仍然是一片死寂，除了隔壁每天窸窣的响动提醒他到了夜晚，那盏灯仿佛永远不会熄灭似的亮着。再不摄取能量他一定会宕机的，死锁垂着脑袋贴着充电板旁边的矮柜，光镜前五彩斑斓的色块于他眼前跳跃闪烁，只是差几个角色就能上演一场不错的舞台剧了。

“含着这个。”一墙之隔的另一个几乎毫无二致的房间里，救护车靠着充电板，指尖掂着一个遥控器。这个装置是用来控制小狗含在舌尖下的跳蛋的，至于他为什么要让两天没吃饭的小狗做这件事，嗯，他今天心情不佳，而且漂移的话太多了，从他把死锁带回家的那天起小家伙就开始变得极不安分，每天支支吾吾地不知道在暗示些什么，接口状态也很一般，所以今天算是例行惩戒。

漂移感到舌头发麻。跳蛋在口腔内恣意妄为地震动着，微小的电流刺激着他敏感的舌下神经；随着大夫将功率调到最大档而越发难以控制地在他嘴里扭来扭去，就像一条细小的金属蛇。“下次见面的时候我希望它还是在原来的位置，而且你的表情要再丰富一些才会好看。”抛下这么一句话之后饲主走出房间，留下他一个人跪坐在地砖上忍受着口腔内又一轮变本加厉的凌虐。漂移已经很努力地想打起精神了，但房门被关上的那一刻他仍然很难过，甚至还有些想掉清洗液。他知道主人接来了新的宠物，尽管这些天自己一直希望能表现得更好，救护车看上去仍然心不在焉。大夫不再像最初那样看到自己的大腿上出现刻得歪歪扭扭的名字就亢奋到拆了他一天一夜，也不再把奇形怪状的小玩意塞进他的油箱里了。某种苦涩的落寞感自他的胸口发散开去，和室内持续不间断的嗡鸣声相混合，又沉重地坠下，压得小狗透不过气。他微微抬脸，张开嘴，食指小心翼翼地探入口腔，把那枚跳蛋调整到最开始医生要求的那个位置，电解液自他的手指和下唇间牵扯出一条晶莹剔透的细丝。

后挡板内无缘无故地有些发烫。漂移打了个寒颤，抱紧手臂忍耐着那种原始的，渴望对接的欲望，竭力在自己的舌头上集中注意力。也许跳蛋上被抹了什么催情的药剂，他关上光镜，险些要把嘴唇咬破。我希望它还是在原来的位置，饲主这么说道，不然连品尝交合液的资格都会失去。

他不希望事实真的如自己想的那样发展。漂移不想离开这里，更害怕主人对自己失去兴趣。忍耐着逐渐升温的欲望的同时，宠物的音频接受器迅速地竖了起来。

听上去是大夫进入了隔壁的房间。这次他没忍住，握着那把被医生遗忘的手术刀开始抽噎，捂着嘴不让那个震动的小玩具从舌尖下掉出来。

救护车看着蜷在矮柜旁边奄奄一息的恶犬很是满意；饿肚子真是调教小野狗最棒的手段之一了。“看上去你有些虚弱，需要我帮忙吗？”他走到死锁眼前，俯下身兴致盎然地凝视着对方黯淡到不成样子的光镜，手指伸进恶犬赤色的项圈下，勾起那段延展性良好的皮革。“我特地选了和你光镜颜色相同的颈带，就这么关掉它们可就不好看了。”

“滚……”死锁从齿间里挤出一句脏话。他不想看到这个暗绿色涂装的变态再出现在自己眼前任何一秒，他厌恶医生光镜里的疯狂以及丧失理智的微笑——他饿了。

大夫的手掌玩味般地抚摩着他的腹甲。“胃袋很空啊。我带了些能量块，假如你能好好配合我接下去的工作，想要多少都没问题。”他另一只手的拇指和食指分别抵着正方体相对的两个顶点，刻意地向死锁展示里面的高纯度能量究竟有多么诱人。

荧蓝色的液体在玻璃容器里晃动。死锁猛地从地上弹起来，嘶吼着想从大夫手里抢夺那个能量块；控制他的铁链被延伸到极限，而救护车的手掌就在他鼻尖外一英寸的位置。“给，给我……！”

“嘘……你得学着更有耐心才是。”医生微笑着收走了能量块，把它摆到门边的一张小几上，那个位置可以更方便小野狗看清立方体的全貌。接着，毫无预兆地，他用手背狠狠地甩了仍妄想挣脱锁链的宠物一巴掌。

那一瞬间死锁有些头晕。他甚至没意识到自己挨了打，只感觉处理器突然嗡鸣得厉害。他的身形在原地晃了晃，随即瘫软了下去；温暖，潮湿带着铁锈味的咸腥液体从死锁的口鼻里涌出来。恍惚了一瞬，他伸出舌头舔舐掉唇角附近的循环液，并觉得味道不错。循环液中微量的能量刺激着他舌尖上的味觉感受器，胃袋条件反射般痉挛得更厉害了。他还是很饿。

“咱们一步一步来。认真舔，桌上的能量块就是你的。”饲主拽着他的音频接收器，强迫死锁贴在自己的前挡板上。那里有一块不小的凸起，滚烫的金属压在恶犬左颊的伤口上，烧灼着恶犬本就炽热的面甲。不知是被何种摇摆不定的心态所驱使，听到锁扣解开的一瞬间，他迟缓地张开嘴，伸手握住那根戳到自己脸颊上的输出管，试探着用舌尖舔了一下，确认了一番管子最粗部分的尺寸后踌躇着吞入了一小截。

“就这么继续。”主人适时下了指令，用与方才截然不同的轻缓语调说道，摩挲着他头顶的手掌也极为温柔，仿佛是在安抚爱人的情绪似的。不合时宜的满足感催促着死锁进一步吞下更多的管身。他很久没有如此卖力地讨好别人了，只隐约记得几年前曾经为了一些钱为别人口交——在如今的情形下是为了食物，为了逃出这个鬼地方，但这是死锁头一次觉得输出管分泌出的体液味道很好，也有可能是饿到极点产生的幻觉，但他……他就是想。

他不禁又吮吸了几次。是自己的脑模块出问题了，肯定是。按捺着内心羞耻的冲动，恶犬关上光镜继续舔弄大夫的输出管，含住最为粗硕的那部分管身，用粗糙的舌面来回摩擦装甲间的缝隙。电解液自他的唇角蜿蜒而下，和先前干涸了一部分的循环液互相交融，在大夫看来就像是不同颜料混合在一起似的，既色情又艺术。假如循环液的比例能再高一些就更不错了，被这个突如其来的想法刺激得亢奋不已，救护车按住死锁的后脑，毫无顾忌地将管子往宠物口腔的最深处撞去，并想象着自己是在用电钻捅进死锁的身体。

在小狗含住救护车输出管半个钟头之后，医生决定给他一些奖励。掰下一小块能量，大夫成功地让死锁把注意力集中在自己的指尖上。他像专业训犬师那样引导着死锁背对着自己跪在地上，将臀部高高地抬起，并收起自己的后挡板。柔软干净的瓣膜暴露在救护车眼前，他兴致很好，暗绿色的手指捏住那两瓣柔嫩的软金属揉弄了一会儿。小野狗含混不清地哼哼着，说不清是享受还是疼痛，面甲在地砖上蹭出一道不怎么漂亮的划痕。

“我买下你可不是让你来舒舒服服地被操的。”在死锁外形姣好的大腿上抹掉手指上的润滑液，大夫站起身走向床尾，在那个巨大的柜子里翻找了一会儿，掂着一个足有手腕粗的按摩棒回到了宠物身后。一开始他就把功率调到了最大，直接将剧烈震动的头部埋入了未经润滑和扩张的接口内部。

“呃——！”倏然的，被填充和被撕裂般的痛感如同巨浪般涌向了死锁的下体。震动棒的尺寸实在过于巨大，他艰难地扭动腰部，试图减轻接口处施虐般的搅动所带来的痛苦，却被救护车强行按住臀部。医生愈发肆无忌惮地将按摩棒的三分之二径直推入了他颤抖的瓣膜，电流很快侵入了宠物甬道内的传感节点，酸麻的触感覆盖了先前被强暴的剧烈疼痛，死锁大声喘息着，一股潮湿的润滑液从接口内部涌了出来，随着震动棒在体内不间断的刺激分泌得越来越多，流到地砖上，很快在双腿下汇聚成了一小摊羞耻的痕迹。他快无法那样跪着了。

“安静，想吃到晚饭就别乱动。”救护车钳着死锁被反扣在身后的双手，再次握住那根失控般猛烈震动的按摩棒在他体内蛮横地搅动了一段时间。他非常中意小野狗疼到流泪时扭曲的表情，暗红色的光镜一明一灭，每当大夫按住他肿胀的外置节点时还会骤然变得明亮起来，和脖颈上的项圈很是相配。他用力拍了两下眼前高耸的，被埋入巨大情趣玩具还在微微摇晃的臀部，看着死锁由于羞耻而泛红的音频接收器，突然想到了个绝妙的点子。

宠物的瓣膜吸得太紧，医生颇费了一段时间才用拇指和食指于震动棒的下端扩开了一个较小的，方便输出管挺进的入口。“你接口的延展性比我想象的要好，这样一来就方便多了。”面甲上是残酷的笑意，救护车用管子前端摩擦着那个被扩开的狭小空间，盯着死锁因恐惧而瞪得越来越大的光镜，阴暗的成就感在他的火种里扩散开去，浑身沸腾的循环液不断催促着他快些将管子挤进小狗的接口里，于是下一秒他这么做了，并一口气推入到了垫片外，比震动棒顶端的位置更深，也比玩具本身更有力。轻微的撕裂声从死锁的瓣膜处传出来，大夫向下一看，发现自己无意中损伤了小可怜的对接阵列，然后浅笑着用拇指揩去从接口里流出的混合得乱七八糟的体液，放到嘴边舔了舔。

“不，不……啊，已经撑，撑破了……”喑哑地哀鸣着，这一轮的凌辱使恶犬完全丧失了反抗能力。他的腹部高高地隆起，按摩棒持续的高速电涌和变态验尸官有节奏的挺入不断地折磨着他的甬道，他甚至觉得下半身已经不属于自己了。最为可耻的是他的机体，随着一次次狠厉的插入逐渐沉沦进了那种被填满的扭曲快感里，死锁真心觉得这混蛋的技巧好到让他崩溃。“刚才你过载了几次？嘿。我在问你话。”大夫拽着他的音频接收器向后掰，死锁被迫抬起脸，无神地注视着那盏白炽灯。一圈一圈五色的光晕在他光镜前扩散，伴随着被推上巅峰的快感和满足，一点点侵蚀他的逻辑模块。

“我不记得……唔嗯……”死锁感受到有什么冰凉的东西在自己的腹甲上缓缓滑过。他正准备低头确认小腹的状况，下身最为敏感的垫片被骤然的冲击狠狠地顶开了。来不及惊叫，小狗猛烈地震颤起来，充满活性的交合液迅速地注满了他的油箱。他夹着双腿，抽泣着，绵软无力地倒在地上，看着满溢的液体从自己的瓣膜内涌出来。

救护车拽过拴着宠物的铁链，将他拉向自己，如此可以更方便地触摸到对方的腹甲。“那接下去的环节你一定会喜欢的。”他狡黠地微笑着，安抚性地抚摩了一会儿小狗的项圈，轻轻啃噬着他湿润的下唇，右手变形出的热能切割刀无声地扎进了死锁依然隆起的小腹。

什么被划开的声音，接着几个零件相应地掉了出来。“？——唔、呜呜呜呜呜——？！”小狗露出了难以置信的神色，他直直地向胸甲下方望去，光镜里仍然噙着未干的清洗液。

饲主剖开了他的腹甲。他看到了齿轮，电子线路，胀大的油箱，还有半截捅进油箱的输出管，再往下则是嗡嗡震动的按摩棒，散发着腥味的循环液从腹腔里源源不断地流淌出来。

头顶的白炽灯越来越亮，从灯管边缘漫延出来的虚影将他温柔地包裹在暖洋洋的空气里。死锁看着自己的油箱被划破，轻轻咬住舌尖，露出怯生生的微笑。他的美梦仍在继续。

***

同时养两只宠物是一件相当麻烦的事。诊所里有活要干，收藏工作也得循序渐进，倒卖器官这类生意更是忙得要命。大夫坐在充电板上，把玩着手心里圆形的火种舱，浅青色的能源和谐统一地在暗金色的金属舱壳内鼓动，就像烫金底座上的蓝宝石。

漂移面甲惨白地跪坐在距离医生不远的位置。火种是机体最为脆弱的部位，只要是轻微的压迫或摩擦都能对机体的能源系统造成永久的损伤。心脏被攥住的感觉难受极了，小狗的置气速率明显变快了许多。这是饲主方才对他提出的要求，将自己的火种捧出来并交给他。

连接火种舱的数据线被大夫刻意扯到了极限。他似乎十分乐于看到宠物喘不上气的表情，低头将舌头贴在舱体外沿的浮雕处不急不缓地吮吸着，时不时还舔两下中央热乎乎的能源泵。看着小狗晕晕乎乎，蹙着眉甲隐忍的痛苦模样，他暗红色的光镜里有种近乎疯狂的痴迷。原来情趣宠物是那种用法，他探索了许久才发觉这一点。

“知道吗，这一根能量管线，只需要按三分钟你就会处于濒死状态。我们试试看怎么样？”他轻描淡写地骤然发力，手里的火种舱发出咔的一声，舱体出现了许多细小的裂纹。小狗的光镜变得唰白，捂着开启后空荡荡的胸甲，机械性地向前俯身，仿佛在祈求饲主的宥恕。“主人，我……唔嗯……！”一声闷响，漂移栽倒在救护车眼前，胸前那两根主要的能量管线被压在他的前额下，孱弱地一点点泵送原就有些匮乏的能源。

他早已被开发到敏感不已的接口在这种情况下居然过载了，润滑液井喷似的涌出，冲刷着身下的充电板。泛白的视野里出现了许多星星。漂移哭得很伤心，但他当时实在太想要了。

“抱歉……抱歉主人我又没忍住……”话还未说完，他就被抓住颈圈拎到了大夫面前。

“真扫兴，漂移。”象征性地甩了小狗两巴掌，医生耸耸肩，站起身在柜子里随便找了一副口枷扔到充电板上。“过两天我再来看你。”

漂移坐在床上一点点地将那些管线理好，捧着几乎有些变形的火种舱目送着饲主走出房间。

至少后几天救护车能重新在死锁身上找到些乐子，这也算同时饲养两只宠物为数不多的优势之一。

他是一个快乐的饲主。


End file.
